Afterwards Image
by TearsInTheSky1234
Summary: Humor/Adventure/Romance/Tragedy/Mystery You all know it'll be pokeshipping, contestshipping, etc...also OC x Serena and the rest of shippings in my profile.But this time...there's a twist... A very very unexpected one...
1. Plot With A Twist

**hi guys. dang wonder how long you thought you'd have to wait for the new update**

 **little do you know (Alex and Sierra song but no I did not mean that song) i update fast :p**

[P][L][O][T]

 _Akira is moving to a new school. That means new home, new friends, new classes, new neighborhood, and new parties (not that her parents would let her go) to see. And she dreaded it because she was happy in Rosecove city, but no, her parents just had to leave! And it was all because of higher chances of tsunami (considering right outside Rosecove city is Rosecove beach) now. But maybe Pallet Town could be great (she was obviously out of her mind (or at least that's what she said) even thinking that.) Now a new adventure begins._

* * *

 **=-O:-P;-):-(:-):-!:-$B-):O:-*:-D:'(:-\O:-):-[(^^)^_^:-|(TT)=_=(+_+)**

 **My faces: ,:) ,:( ;( :× :x :{ \^o^/ :U :·‡**

 **Yeah sorry \^o^/ but idc too bad go suffer X)**


	2. Diagnosis Hypnosis

**uoy evol I**

 **nairB-**

* * *

[CHAPTER ONE : DIAGNOSIS HYPNOSIS]

Hard to find. Easy to miss. Impossible to beat. Expected to loose.

It was a hypnosis with no diagnosis. It was a hypnosis with no diagnosis.

Hard to read. Backwards is the way to go. Forward is stepping into a trap.

Side by side is cheating all the way. If you pass be sure to have grass.

Understand me now. For the meaning is not easy to find. Then again, nothing is.

And please know how the world will go. And how you'll end while trying to defend.

Into my trap you go. Into my darkness you come. Soon I'll let the darkness show.

* * *

 **btw the person talking is my OC who is the evil guy (or girl? or boy? (; teeheehee)**


	3. New School

**hi**

 **fckjdhsnnxndh**

 **so how u like torture? well fine then ill stop writing short chaps...OR WILL I \^o^/**

* * *

 _New school. New life. New house. New teachers. New victims X)_

[N][E][W][•][S][C][H][O][O][L]

Ugh. New school. Meh won't be so horrible as the last...right? Argh. I got dressed in my usual mint green sleeveless top with buttons and a black collar, red jeans, boots, and tied my hair in a braid. But then right before I was about to twist the knob, I rushed back and put on a white tank top, jean shorts, and black converse shoes. I took my hair down and put it in a side ponytail. I nodded as I looked into the mirror. Off I go, I thought as I headed out.

Misty/Kasumi POV

I looked at Ash. When I saw he was trying to get Pikachu inside his locker, I sighed. I walked over to him and said, "Jeez. Just let Pikachu out. After all, we are allowed to bring Pokémon in class." He just looked at me. "Huh? I am trying to make Pikachu let go of my lunch." I stared at him in disbelief before walking over to my friends.

Liera's POV

I stared at him. Eran was just too cute. I sighed dreamily. "Girl, you need to chill." Said my tomboyish friend Nyla. I didn't even bother to look at her, instead I just got my books and left my locker. I still was lookingnfor a way for him to notice me, but he seems to notice other girls like Serena and Nyla. But not me? This is so confusing. Too confusing as a matter of fact. I sighed deeply before entering class. If I wanted to extra credit, I would need to be in class early.

Ash/Satoshi POV

Finally, I thought as Pikachu finally let go. I sighed in relief. I looked over and saw a girl. She had on a white shirt and shorts. She looked new (considering Ash has never seen her before) so I went over and said hi. She just looked at me. She had deep black eyes that made me all of a sudden mentally shudder. It intimated me. But then she waved and walked passed me as I sighed in relief again.

Regular POV (Akira's POV (and mines [:){Akira = ~ Me = )

Serena kept looking at Ash. Ash (being as dense as a Shelgon) did not notice, but Serena loved him deeply. Ever since preschool, she's had this big crush on him. After he met Misty, she started having arguments with her, but they turned out to be pretty good friends after she realized Misty didn't like Ash.

~I sat at the back. I turned to see who was sitting next to me. It was a girl with blond hair. She seemed to be staring at a boy with...black hair. To the left of me was a boy with red spiky hair (Eran) and a black jacket. Then, I felt someone staring at me, so I turned. And found a boy sitting in back of me (Brian) was staring at me with a confused face. I frowned then turned back.

* * *

 **so what**

 **EVER**

 **;o seduc-winky shocked face (x])**

 **:o) clown face**


	4. A Random Conversation

**yeah yeah yeah well most stories like mines have been discontinued? i don't give a shit you can send me all the hate in the world it wouldn't matter since i don't know you in real life.**

 **Also this one is just Akira POV :o)**

* * *

a random conversatℹon

Well, today was ... ugh nevermind. Time for lunch. {:¶}

After getting my lunch, I was overwhelmed by how little people (and tables) were there. HOW SMALL IS THIS FREAKING SCHOOL?! So I sat by the emptiest table (introduction of other OC's and now here comes the plot twists XD) which had only two girls and a boy. They looked at me. Then, the girl with straight black hair said, "Hi..._". "Hey." The other girl with red hair said. "Meh." The boy with dark green hair said. I just sat.

_Misty_Kasumi_Pov_

(Well, I fucking tried okay?)

What the heck is up with Liera? She looks so...nevermind. I looked at Ash and then frowned when he tried turning his head away from me. He is so dumb (and dense :D) a-

"MISTY!" My loud mouth friend Myli yelled. She was almost as annoying as Ash _almost._ "What?!" I said, rubbing my right ear. Damn she was lou- "Hey, so what about the pl-" I covered her mouth, hoping that no one heard, then I whispered, "Shut up! Someone might find ou-" "What plan?" Gary 'Mother Fucking' Oak said.

* * *

 **guess what?! you uvking idiot you thought it was Eran x Serena didn't you?! XD (well yeah actually originally it was °_°)**


	5. SPECIAL EDITION : Rocketing Rocket

**here it comes :p posted about ten minutes after the fourth chapter lel**

* * *

Jessie James Meowth, Ya know em. We all do. Oh and btw i am the pov now. So i can now add in Author Notes without having to say ( ) or A/N: NOW LET'S BEGIN!

"James, hurry up! We only have a minute!" James' eyes practically popped out of its sockets. A MINUTE?!

"Oh I meant five minutes! Oops!" Jessie said, James and Meowth sweat dropping.

(Okay Nevermind there was like a five hour delay on writing this cuz i got lazy)

When they were done, they had only one minute to get out. (Oh no!)

(Also cancel my stuff saying ( ) is unneeded.)

* * *

They bolted out at fast as Snorlax's tackle (fucking slow ikr) and made it in time (more like ten seconds left) and fell to the floor next to a gigantic (AND I MEAN BIG) Oak tree. (Professor Oak? Nah fuck you all ¶X)

That took longer than I thought, Jessie...thought? James was snoring, Meowth was fixing his (fucking) charm. Jessie began fixing her hair and all her features. Thank God my beautiful face never get too much damage!, Jessie thought. (Wtf ikr.)

They decided to camp out there (WAIT FOR IT!) (I SAID FUCKING WAIT FOR IT!) Meowth started flirting with a wild Meowth (what else were you expecting? Jessie and James to kiss? Fuck off...not until next special edition XD) (I also say fuck many times ¶;)

* * *

 **bye hope to never see you again (yes i am sarcastic so fucking sarcastic even my voice is sarcastic)**


	6. Secrets

**now we get real bitches**

* * *

{S}{E}{C}{R}{E}{T}{S}

Akira was surprisingly super excited for 'school'. Mother fucking 'school'. Well, she got dressed in a tan crop top with a white tank top underneath, black shorts, and gray converse shoes. Off to (mother fucking) school she went.

As she was walking, she felt a cold breeze. And she was startled. Why? Because it reminded her of something. Something terrible.

 _It was a nice and breezy spring morning. Akira was only seven at the time. Her parents went off to the store. And she went to play outside. But, on her way to her friend's house she witnessed something. A very horrible and terrible thing. Her parents killed. And someone held a bloody knife. And as soon as they saw her, they ran. Akira, sobbing so terribly that she simply wandered off crying her eyes out, just didn't wanna get involved. Because she knew if she did, she'd have to go to court. She'd have to face millions and tell them everything. And everything was what left her empty with nothing. Her past from then on was something she kept a secret. She went on, living without a single memory of it, until now. And she hated it. She hated every single second. So she ran. She ran all the way to school to stop herself from crying. And after that, she felt happy...but also guilty. And she hated that._

Misty and Ash were chatting away as Connor talked to Serena, who wasn't even listening but instead staring at Ash. Akira went over to talk to Brian. And also Nyla. They had bonded for the past few days. "So, prom?" Brian asked. Nyla glared at him. "Shut the fuck up. I don't give two shits about prom." Then she smiled and looked at Akira. "Unless that is...your coming. "Bitch..." Brian muttered under his voice. Nyla slammed his head into his locker and used her right hand to keep it there. Akira laughed. (So will you, no matter how shitty of a humor I actually fucking have...)

* * *

 **now i know you're probably thinking "omfg she finally got fucking serious!" but bitch we ain't done yet...**

 **:]**


End file.
